


Hold Me Tight- Hold Me Close

by Risingstorm15



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha Park Jimin (BTS), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Kidnapping, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Other tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingstorm15/pseuds/Risingstorm15
Summary: Jeon Jungkook is a young Omega prince whose parents attempt to marry him off to a cruel tyrant king. Thankfully his manservants and some handsome nobles seem to disagree.Or the au where Jungkook is kidnapped by BTS members to save his life and learns to love away from his oppressive kingdom. JK deserves nice things!
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Everyone
Comments: 37
Kudos: 668





	1. The Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was going to add this to Maknae Mayhem, my other work, though experience with HAIKYUU ONESHOTS has told me that my 'oneshots' become multi-chapter stories very quickly. Enjoy!

Jungkook could barely breathe.

Maybe that could be attributed to the way his man-servant, Jimin, was pulling his corset as tight as it could go. A particularly hard tug had Jungkook wincing at the ache in his ribs.

‘I’m sorry your highness, but your father wishes you to wear it,’ Jimin murmured apologetically.

Jungkook craned his head around to smile softly at the silver-haired Alpha, he knew that Jimin detested the tight corsets and laces of high-society Omegas. Normally Jungkook only wore simple robes but tonight was special. It was his engagement party.

Not that his fiancé would be in attendance of course. Oh no, the foreign Alpha King Sato of Veruda wouldn’t deign to travel all the way for the sake of his young Omega bride. Instead his parents had informed him one gloomy Sunday that without his consent he had been promised to King Sato and in two weeks would be travelling by carriage to the Veruda castle.

Numb with shock, Jungkook had forgone his usual terrified respect and had fled the room, his sobs summoning Jimin and his other man-servant Taehyung. Collapsed in their collective embrace Jungkook had sobbed for hours until he exhausted himself to sleep. Both servants had been extremely protective of him since.

‘It’s a beautiful betrothal robe your highness, you will be the light of the ballroom,’ Taehyung gushed appreciatively as he fixed Jungkook’s midnight hair.

And indeed it was beautiful. The robe was long, with a train which would slide majestically across the polished ballroom floors. Small diamonds and sapphires were sewn throughout to glimmer like stars when he danced, and despite its constrictive elements Jungkook found himself smiling appreciatively at his reflection.  
There were few days when he considered himself to be beautiful.

After all, when everyone around you bar your manservants told you that you were a stain on the royal lineage and not fit to exist you tended to have a pretty low self-worth.

Of course he knew that his parents had longed for an Alpha son to lead the kingdom of Busan. His father often could be witnessed striking his son with his belt, fury gleaming in his crimson irises as he shouted his woes over the sound of screaming.

No one spoke out against his actions. To them he was justified. And if the rumours about the cruelty and tyranny of King Sato were true than Jungkook would find no solace in his future.

But tonight…tonight was about him. His last night of freedom.

And he looked gorgeous.

‘I cannot express how thankful I am that you both agreed to accompany me to Veruda,’ Jungkook murmured suddenly.

Pausing at his humble tone, both of his friends were quick to draw him in to a protective embrace, his nose positioned in the V of Taehyung’s neck so he could scent the calming pheromones being released by the Alpha.

‘We would never leave you alone at that tyrant’s mercy!’ Jimin growled protectively. 

A small laugh bubbled from his lips at the fire of his wiry friend. Despite his small size, Jungkook knew Jimin would follow him to the ends of the earth.

‘We love you Kook. Now stop being all emotional, we have a ball to go to!’

The moment Jungkook pushed open the huge ornate doors he was instantly pinned with hundreds of sharp gazes. It seemed all the nobility in Busan had been invited to view Jungkook’s final night in the kingdom, and he was aware of several predatory gazes from the Alphas in the room.

With a calming breath he daintily descended the marble staircase and moved to the centre of the ballroom as the crowd parted before him.

As tradition dictated, Jungkook would make his way to the dance floor where the nobles would all be allowed to dance with him at their leisure. In a way it proved his stamina to the representatives from Veruda which were in attendance. 

‘Good evening Omega,’ a lecherous old Alpha duke simpered as he strode forth.

Gritting his teeth, Jungkook pasted on a fake smile as Alpha after Alpha dipped and twirled him in circles. Each one was entirely clear about their thoughts on Omegas, and poured out dominating pheromones to the point in which Jungkook was lightheaded as he tried not to breathe in the stench.

The tightness of his corset and his failed attempts at avoiding the overpowering scents combined to make him woozy and he barely noticed that he was falling until strong arms were pulling him close and he was completely dwarfed by a huge and powerful Alpha. Vaguely he registered that the Alpha was gently swaying them to hide the fact that Jungkook was no longer dancing, and the consideration of the gesture brought a smile to his trembling lips.

‘Those corsets are monstrosities, you’ve done so well to make it this far,’ a deep voice murmured beside his ear.

His heart fluttered at the genuine concern in that tone and as he managed to get his feet back under him he glanced up to find his entire world eclipsed by deep caramel eyes. It was as though he was frozen, he couldn’t look away from that gentle gaze, the perfectly tanned skin and coral pink locks.  
Knowing he was being examined the Alpha smirked and oh, dimples!

‘Do you get a single break tonight your highness?’

Shaking out of his stupor, Jungkook managed to stammer out some semblance of agreeance.

‘Well, then let me escort you out to the balcony for some fresh air and water. Some of my friends have been dying to meet you for some time’.

The thought of people actually being interested in him and not just his image had Jungkook flustered, his cheeks burning pink as the Alpha guided him with a hand on the small of his back.

Maybe his final night of freedom would be the best of all.

In the strong moonlight it was impossible to ignore the impressive features of the four Alphas before him.

He had always known Jimin and Taehyung to be handsome, but how had his mystery saviour managed to surround himself with literal perfection?

‘Good evening your highness, you look stunning tonight,’ a tall Alpha with the broadest shoulders he’d ever seen greeted.

Hoping the relative darkness would hide his blushing, Jungkook smiled timidly back at him, though judging by his flirtatious smirk his attraction was completely obvious.

‘Are you excited for your upcoming marriage? I hear Veruda is beautiful at this time of year,’ an Alpha with a heart shaped smile inquired.

‘I am very happy to be married at last,’ Jungkook replied automatically, but it was clear from his bland tone that it was a highly rehearsed statement.

The shortest Alpha with a cat-like stare narrowed his eyes, clearly realising his reluctance.

‘Indeed, an alliance between Busan and Veruda will be celebrated by King Sato, I hear he is in desperate need of funding or his army,’ his saviour commented.

Jungkook knew it was common knowledge, but talk of him being used merely as a tool in the alliance had him drawing in on himself in embarrassment.  
Standing before these four gorgeous Alphas, their combined scents drawing the eyes of guests who wandered past, he found himself feeling wholly inadequate and small.

Noticing his discomfort, the final Alpha finally spoke, his sleepy cat gaze alight with understanding.

‘Let us not talk of politics tonight, after all, prince Jungkook has only a few hours left as a free Omega’.

Was it only him but did those words sound more ominous than necessary?

It was time.

They had been bumping along on the road for hours under the moonlight, but despite the late hour Jungkook couldn’t bring himself to sleep. His inner Omega was unsettled, circling around in his mind with anxious whining.

His heart couldn’t stop racing as his home disappeared further behind them, and thought of the murderous Alpha that awaited him had him shivering beneath his warm cloak.

‘Are you okay Jungkook?’ Jimin asked softly from where he sat across from him in the carriage.

‘Of course,’ Jungkook replied shakily.

His reply fooled no one, but neither Jimin or a worried Taehyung wanted to push him too far and left him to his contemplation.

Somewhere in the early hours of the morning, when the night was at its darkest, there was a loud cry from one of the soldiers escorting their group.  
Gasping in surprise, Jungkook poked his head out the window to try and see what had spooked the Alpha when Jimin and Taehyung tugged him away from the windows.

‘Sit down!’ Taehyung fussed.

Jittering his leg with adrenaline, Jungkook strained his hearing for further noises and heard the other guards begin to yell wildly over the sudden shrieks of metal.

‘What is happening? Who’s attacking us?’ Jungkook yelped.

Over his panicking came the slowing of their carriage as the driver leapt away in to the darkness, shedding his human form in to the faster escape of his golden Beta wolf.

‘Where is the driver going? He can’t leave us here?’ Jungkook cried over the sound of ringing metal and screaming.

Despite the chaos outside, neither Jimin or Taehyung seemed concerned by the fighting but rather they were calmly looking at Jungkook with eyes that knew far more than they should.

‘It’s okay Kook, you’ll be fine,’ Taehyung soothed.

‘W-What?’ Jungkook managed to choke out before gloved hands were reaching through the opening and dragging him out of the carriage. The suddenness of the action momentarily paralysed him with fear but soon he was thrashing and snarling in the grip of his captor. 

Struggling madly he managed to elbow him attacker and managed to find his footing on the forest floor, wide chocolate eyes hurriedly taking in his enemy.  
A shaft of moonlight illuminated small battles raging across the forest as his guards fought with the cloaked strangers, but Jungkook couldn’t care less about them because standing before him with a concerned stare was a rather familiar Alpha.

‘Seokjin?’ he gasped, remembering the same Alpha kissing his hand ever so gently just hours ago.

‘What…What’s going on?’ he added when the Alpha made no move.

‘I’m sorry, but we can’t let you marry King Sato,’ Seokjin stated calmly before suddenly Jungkook found strong arms locking around him from behind.

Cursing his lack of awareness, Jungkook kicked out with all his might, but the Alpha behind him didn’t seem bothered by his struggles.

‘Hold him still Hoseok,’ Seokjin muttered as he stalked forward, a cloth dangling from his slender hands.

Jungkook was unable to break free as that cloth was pressed over his mouth and nose, and in his panic he found himself sucking in deep breaths of a sickly sweet scent. The cloying smell seemed to seep in to his bones, relaxing his muscles as he still tried vainly to break free.

‘That’s it, deep breaths little one, this will all be over soon,’ Hoseok crooned as Jungkook’s muscles finally gave out and he sagged in the Alpha’s hold.

Lowering him to the forest floor, Jungkook dimly registered that he was propped against the Alpha’s chest as five familiar faces crowded around them.

‘Is he okay? You didn’t hurt him did you Jin hyung?’ Taehyung chirped worriedly.

Jungkook couldn’t muster the energy to growl but the sight of his best friends working with his captors was like ice in his heart.

‘More importantly, is he out yet? It’ll be hell for him to be awake for the journey!’ Yoongi inquired.

Namjoon, his saviour, his first flutter of what he dared to call romance scrutinised him closely.

‘Better keep that hold up Hoseokie, it seems our Kookie is more stubborn than we thought’.

And indeed after a few moments of lethargy that sweet scent seemed to overtake his every thought until he was softy drifting away in to darkness, the voices of his captors following him under.

‘Sleep well sweetheart’

‘You’ll see Kookie, all will be well soon’.


	2. Jimin's Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out a bit more backstory to the kidnapping, and Jimin can't help but feel his crush growing. Alternatively, Jungkook just found himself 6 doting hyungs.

For as long as he could remember Jimin had been totally in love with Prince Jeon Jungkook. The Omega was just too precious! Jimin had been trained his whole life to serve the prince, and along with his best friend Taehyung the two of them had grown up alongside the shy heir to the Busan throne

When Jungkook began to mature and his baby charm melted away in to a doe-eyed beauty Jimin’s crush had grown all the more. So he did what he could, helping Jungkook to dress, organising his schedule, accompanying him on trips and working together with Taehyung to make sure Jungkook was never in need of company.  
And he praised the gods that Jungkook had them to lean on.

Without them, he feared the Omega would have perished long ago.

King Jeon was cruel, greedy, and above all – a traditionalist when it came to the dynamics. So when his son was born an Omega, the king had taken a liking to beating his son, enforcing the utmost respect at every turn til the boy was a shadow of the bubbly child he once was.

The only time Jungkook broke out of his shell of fear was when he was alone in his chambers with Taehyung and Jimin, allowing himself to smile and laugh again.  
So when Jimin heard that his beloved was supposed to marry the cruellest Tyrant in generations, who had a reputation for murdering and abusing his Omegas, of course he was going to act!

‘But what can we do, Taehyung? We can’t let him marry King Sato!’

His friend had been silent for a few moments before his eyes lit up with joy.

‘This is it! This is the rumour that Seokjin was talking about! Do you remember the other night when Namjoon and Seokjin came from the court and they were talking of rumours about an unfavourable alliance?’ Taehyung asked hurriedly, voice pitched with excitement.

‘Yeah, Namjoon was saying that the alliance would give Veruda enough strength to conquer the whole land. You think the rumour was about Jungkook’s marriage?’ Jimin asked, perplexed as to how this was supposed to help.

‘Yes! And do you remember what Jin and Joonie decided?’

‘They said they were willing to do anything to stop it…do you think they’ll be able to save Kookie?’ Jimin asked, hope beginning to bleed in his heart.

Taehyung took his hands with sparkling eyes.

‘I know they can’.

That night they’d explained the truth behind the rumours to their pack and had waited in the silence for Namjoon, their pack Alpha, to speak.

‘We need to kidnap the prince’.

Immediately the room was exploding with noise, voices clamouring over one another, but Taehyung’s voice rang out over the all.

‘What? But Jungkook hasn’t done anything and he’ll be so scared! We can’t hurt him after he’s been hurt his whole life!’

The mood of the room turned sober at the reminder of the abuse that went on in the house of their royals, and Hoseok put a comforting hand on Taehyung’s jittering knee.

‘Honey, we’ll make sure Jungkookie isn’t hurt, but what Joonie says actually makes sense. There’s no other way to get him out of his situation than to kidnap him in transit and hide him away here until he understands his situation,’ the Alpha murmured gently.

And thus the plan was put in place. Jimin and Taehyung would carry on as normal, but would make sure that there were plenty of items packed for Jungkook to build a nest at his new home in Namjoon’s mansion. Their fellow Alphas would meet the young Prince at the ball and make sure that he truly didn’t want to be married, after all, saving an Omega who didn’t want to be saved would be pointless.

On the road the Alphas and some of Namjoon’s loyal tenants would facilitate the kidnapping so that Jungkook would disappear in to the night. The fake body they planted would ensure the royals wouldn’t come looking for him.

The only issue was Jungkook himself.

It was torture to go about his day watching the innocent Omega who knew nothing of the turmoil he was about to face.

When the attack began both Jimin and Taehyung had been heartbroken at the terror of their young crush as he was taken down by Jin and Hobi.  
Those terror filled eyes going cloudy with the wolfsbane drug would haunt Jimin for years to come.

But in the end it was worth it. After all, he would do anything to save his Jungkookie, and judging by the protective flair of his packmates as the Omega passed out in Hobi’s embrace, they felt the same way too.

Jungkook had never been more content in his life.

His mind was dimly aware that he should be terrified right now as the drumming of horses hooves meant that he was being taken far from home, but he couldn’t seem to care about anything enough to be afraid.

He was just so tired, and the delicious warmth of whoever was cradling him close had a dopey smile stretching across his lips. His inner Omega clearly thought so too as a slight purr exited his throat without consent.

He was jostled slightly as the Alpha adjusted his grip, bringing Jungkook’s nose even closer to the delicious scent of mint and evergreen.

His eyes still closed with utter exhaustion, Jungkook uttered a sleepy growl as the Alpha adjusted again and that scent was taken away from him.

‘Alpha…’ his slack lips mumbled petulantly.

His body was sent vibrating as the Alpha chuckled deeply at his antics, and the haze over his mind increased with the feeling of a hand petting his hair softly as the carriage rolled steadily onward.

‘Is Kookie okay?’

The sound of the familiar voice of his beloved Jimin had another purr exuding from his chest.

‘Oh he’s just fine. I think someone needs to go back to sleep though, we’re not even half way there and there’s no way my heart could take another bout of sad Jungkookie,’ a deep voice stated dramatically.

Squirming closer to his warmth, he found his nose wrinkling at a second invasion of that sickly sweet scent.

‘Hang on Jungkookie, you’ll be safe soon. And we’ll explain everything’.


	3. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook sort of gets an explanation, but things go a little pear-shaped

Jungkook was so cosy.

His bed had never felt so warm before and he found himself snuggling in to the blankets with a contented purr.

'Aww, he's so cute!'

‘Shh Hobi, don’t wake him up!’

That wasn’t right. Why were there strange voices in his room?

His eyes snapped open, flitting around the strange room to land on the two Alphas who had just entered his room. Immediately his Omega was on the defence and he leapt in to a crouch, his teeth bared in a snarl.

Seeing his distress, both Alphas slowly lowered their trays and showed Jungkook their empty hands

‘Back off!’ Jungkook growled, his brown eyes flashing violet as they didn’t leave his space.

An Omega’s nest was a sacred space, no one who wasn’t invited was allowed anywhere near it, and to come forth anyway was the utmost disrespect. And thankfully for Jungkook, Omegas were permitted to defend their nests in any way they saw fit.

It didn’t matter that this room was not filled with his paintings and tapestries, that this nest was not arranged as he would have done it, it was his space now.

‘Stay calm your highness, we only wished to bring you some food for when you awoke,’ the one he remembered to be Yoongi stated.

‘But now you are awake why don’t you join us for lunch?’ Hoseok chirped happily from beside his packmate.

Jungkook didn’t unfurl from his protective crouch but his racing breaths did calm down at the lack of violence the Alphas showed in response to his protective display.  
Most Alphas would have simply overtaken an Omega. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to eat with them and attempt to get some answers.

‘Alright, but stay in front of me at all times! I won’t hesitate to bite,’ Jungkook agreed, his voice ringing with threat that sounded weak even to his own ears.

Grinning broadly at his answer, Hoseok swept open the doors that Jungkook realised were not in fact locked and led the way in to a sparse hallway.  
From what Jungkook could tell they were in a large mansion or estate, the walls covered in portraits of previous owners. As they wandered down the hallway, he noticed one portrait that caught his eye and he stopped, his heart thudding wildly.

It was his saviour from the ballroom, who had swept him in to such a warm embrace when he needed it most. Those warm eyes looked just as he remembered as Namjoon had spoken to him so gently. It had been the first time that an Alpha had truly cared about him besides his best friends.

‘You were planning my abduction the whole night, weren’t you…’ Jungkook mumbled dejectedly.

It all made sense. 

Of course no handsome Alpha would want to sweep him off his feet and play the charming noble. It had been a ploy to put him at ease and gain information, and the thought that those four Alphas who he had looked at with admiration now had him at their mercy made his inner Omega whine with dejection.

‘We were,’ Jin admitted.

Was it only Jungkook’s imagination or did he detect a hint of guilt there.

Well, well well, guilt was something he could play on at lunch.

Tearing his eyes away from the portrait, Jungkook followed them through twisting halls until the sound of laughter and clamouring voices reached his ears. Having scented their arrival, the doors at the end of the hall burst open and a flushed and giggling Jimin greeted them breathlessly.

‘Hyungs!’

Spotting Jungkook behind them Jimin’s smile grew wider, and his heart panged at the sight of those crescent moon eyes.

‘Kookie, you’re awake!’

He could barely bring himself to look at his friend.

Sensing his discomfort, Jimin’s joyous mood seemed to dampen, and Jungkook forced himself not to feel guilty at the crestfallen face of the Alpha.  
Entering in to the dining room he yet again found himself transfixed by the handsome faces around him, and he tried to breath softly so as not to inhale all the delicious pheromones swarming through the air.

‘Good morning,’ Taehyung chirped.

‘Morning…’ Jungkook mumbled back softy, blushing at all the stares rivetted on him.

In his sleep someone had changed him in to his favourite robe, the soft one with small birds printed on the fabric, as if they were poised to fly away at any point.  
Jungkook wanted to fly away his whole life, but somehow in the presence of a pack who laughed and chatted with one another throughout the meal as if they truly were happy, he felt less inclined to do so.

‘I suppose you would like some answers,’ Namjoon finally stated as the meal conversations wound down.

The wide-eyed stare of their captive spoke a thousand yesses.

‘What do you wish to do to me? My parents won’t pay you for my return,’ Jungkook stated.

Though he sounded calm, the knowledge that his parents really wouldn’t do anything to help him had him squirming.  
\  
‘No they won’t, in fact…everyone thinks that you died in the ambush,’ Yoongi informed.

What?  
Dead?

‘W-why would you do that?’ he stammered.

Jimin growled softly at his distress, and despite his anger Jungkook found himself oddly comforted by the show of support.

‘Your life…it was killing you. Just how do you think Omegas are supposed to be treated?’ Yoongi inquired icily.

Well that was obvious wasn’t it? Remembering the words his parents had drummed in to him all his life, Jungkook replied,  
‘Omegas must submit to the will of Alphas in all things. They are to be quiet and demure as they are the weaker gender…’

Any more of his practiced speech was interrupted by furious snarls which reverberated from every Alpha present. So strong were those protective and angry pheromones that Jungkook felt himself getting light-headed, and with a whine of shock he began to list sideways.

‘Jungkook!’  
‘Kookie!’


	4. Jungkook deserves nice things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and his former servants take a walk around the gardens and Jungkook makes a big decision

‘Kookie, can you open your eyes for me?’

With a soft whine Jungkook’s dark eyes blinked open and he shied away from Jin who was leaning over him with a worried frown. Slowly gaining his bearings he realised that somehow he had gone from speaking casually to being sprawled out on the dining room floor, his upper body cradled in Taehyung’s familiar embrace.

‘W-what?’ he stammered, hating how his voice wobbled in the presence of his captors.

Seeing his nervousness and confusion Namjoon placed a comforting hand on Jungkook’s knee.

‘It’s alright, you’re okay. We all overreacted a little bit to what you were saying about yourself, about Omegas. You inhaled too many Alpha pheromones and went in to Omega space’.

Oh, Jungkook had heard about Omega Space before, but he’d never actually been in it before. No one had ever really explained anything about Omega biology to him when he was growing up, and thankfully Jimin and Taehyung had always answered his questions.

He remembered one drafty morning when Jungkook had heard whispers of the maids as they gossiped together.

‘Stupid Omega prince, why would anyone want to listen to that horrendous singing? Doesn’t he know Omegas should be silent!’

‘His father should put him in Omega space indefinitely, maybe then we’d get some peace’.

Confused and upset, Jungkook had raised the topic with his manservants while they helped him tie his robes.

‘Jiminie, Taehyungie…what’s Omega Space?’

His manservants went quiet for many moments before a pointed look from Jimin had Taehyung scrambling to explain.

‘It’s something Omegas do as a response to overwhelming Alpha pheromones. In the old days it used to be used by Alphas to calm their packmates in times of danger so that they could stay safe’.

‘But nowadays it’s been abused in some kingdoms. Alphas can use it to dominate Omegas and force them to their will. You have to understand Kookie, once you’re in that headspace, your inner Omega is subject to suggestion,’ Jimin added, his voice strangely bitter.

‘Oh so it’s like mind control!’

‘Yeah Kookie, just like mind control’.

The thought of what his captors could have done whilst he was in such a vulnerable state had him shaking nervously, but a single reassuring smile from Jimin had him calming once again.

Despite his anger he found himself still trusting his friends without a single doubt. It should scare him really, but he found himself strangely comforted by the knowledge that he would at least know two people in this huge mansion.

‘We have grown unused to living with an Omega in the pack, it seems we have much to remember about our instincts,’ Suga commented dryly.

Feeling strong enough to stand, Jungkook wiggled about of Taehyung’s embrace and stood, his legs wobbling slightly before they settled.

‘Take it easy Kook. It’s probably best if we get you some fresh air,’ Hoseok cautioned.

It was strange, but from what he could scent his captors really did care about his wellbeing.

‘How about Jimin and I take Jungkook out to the gardens for a walk? You guys have full schedules today anyway,’ Taehyung suggested suddenly.

And that was how Jungkook found himself in the most beautiful garden he had ever seen.

The sunlight warmed his skin as he and his former servants wandered amongst the beautiful blossom trees and carefully designed flower beds. It was clear that someone had lovingly cultivated this space, though there was an element of natural growth.

‘Hoseokie really loves this space,’ Jimin commented lightly.

‘I can see why’. Indeed, Jungkook was starting to love it too.

The soft pinks and violets seemed to call to him as they passed another row of flowerbeds, and he found himself smiling softly at the bright bursts of colourful petals. He had never been allowed to wear bright colours.

His father saw that the trait of Omegas which drew them to all things soft and bright marked them as vain and silly. So all flowers were quickly plucked from the castle gardens to be replaced with sharply cut hedges that were so monotonous in their endless green that made Jungkook’s Omega whine unhappily at the sight of it.  
Maybe, just maybe, now that his father wasn’t around he could convince Jimin and Taehyung to find him even one tiny scrap of pink fabric to add to his nest.

‘You okay Jungkook? You’ve been staring at that rose for ages,’ Taehyung inquired.

The Alpha’s hand on his elbow and that deep voice shook him out of his thoughts and he sighed softly.

‘Yeah. It’s just…the flowers are so nice’.

The Alphas didn’t need to say anything, they had witnessed the atrocities Jungkook had grown up with and they understood his fascination. With a silent glance at one another they vowed that Jungkook would get to experience all he had missed and more.

Before any of them could continue talking the sound of happy laughter and cheering distracted them and Jungkook stood on his toes to see over the hedges in to the next garden.

Children of various ages were running around together, a leather ball being kicked between their running feet. Jungkook himself had never really played games before but he’d sometimes seen the servant’s children playing by the kitchens. Whatever the aim of the game was, it looked fun.

Jimin and Taehyung led him around the hedge barriers so that the three of them could perch on a low stone wall and watch. Jungkook found himself giggling at their antics, wide eyes flicking around in pursuit of the players as they raced around one another.

Sometime in the game a sweet smell invaded his nose and he pinpointed at least three children of various genders whose natural scents carried that sweetness.  
Seeing his confusion, Jimin sought to explain.

‘Those are Omegas, Kook. That sweet scent goes alongside a wolf’s unique scent to define what gender they are. It’s exactly like how Alphas all have that slight scent of musk’.

Absorbing the information with excitement, Jungkook sniffed the air and was disappointed to find he couldn’t identify the sweetness on himself.

‘Do I smell sweet too?’

Jimin and Taehyung both grinned happily.

‘You’re the sweetest of them all, Kookie’.

Jungkook liked that. He had bene called all manner of nicknames throughout his childhood but the ones this pack used were actually nice names. And he found a deep part of himself yearning for more of that affirmation like a man thirsting for water in the desert. 

One thought still bothered him though.

‘Those Omega children, they look so happy and alive! Are they being rewarded for being good Omegas this week?’

Immediately his friends expressions soured in to something like grief and despite his lingering frustrations he couldn’t find it within himself to revel in their sadness. Though he still didn’t understand what he had said to cause them to look so down.

‘Jungkook, other Omegas are not treated like you were. You may not realise this but you were being abused, Kookie. By your parents, by the kingdom! Omegas who reside in Joonie’s lands never have to go through those hardships. They’re treated like the rare and precious creatures that they are,’ Jimin stated.

‘That’s why we couldn’t let you marry King Sato. He is even crueller than your parents, you probably would have ended up dead, or just being used as a mindless breeder. Having been a part of Namjoon’s pack we have seen what life could be like for you and when the opportunity arose we got you out of there!’

There were so many swirling thoughts inside Jungkook’s head but piece by piece this whole fiasco seemed to be coming together. What seemed like a capture had actually been a release in to a life where he could sing, he could wear pink every day of his life if he wanted. He could ask to join a pack who seemed to like him! But most of all, one thought came to the front of his mind.

‘Hyungs…I want to take over Busan and free the Omegas of this kingdom’.


	5. New Horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook wants to join the pack. Sato wants to destroy his happiness.

‘I think it’s time we talked Kookie’.

Jungkook tried not to squirm under the gazes of the six Alphas, remembering bashfully the events of the last time they had talked. Hopefully he could get through this conversation without being thrust in to Omega Space.

‘Tell hyungs what you told us,’ Jimin urged, leaning in to Jungkook to offer some comfort.

Taking a deep and fortifying breath Jungkook began.

‘I saw the Omega children today. They were so free! So happy! No Omegas in any of the other kingdoms are treated so well and I…I want to do something to help them’.

No one spoke, and Jungkook began to search for ways to explain his idea.

‘It’s just that, you are all so powerful and surely together we can free the Omegas of Busan, maybe from Veruda too, and the other kingdoms’.

Yoongi blinked at him with an intense gaze, clearly considering his idea.

‘And how would you plan to do that? By getting rid of your own parents? Remember, people think you’re dead,’ he challenged.  
He was right. Jungkook’s idea was stupid. Jungkook was stupid.

Feeling embarrassment at his clear lack of consideration for his own plan Jungkook hunched in to himself, cheeks flushing with embarrassment as his scent soured with shame.

Immediately Namjoon and the others fixed Yoongi with icy stares before the head Alpha spoke.

‘I think what Yoongi was trying to say was that your commitment to your fellow Omegas is welcomed Jungkook, but we must wait and plan patiently before we can do anything’.

Seeing Jungkook’s disappointment, Hoseok hurried to add on.

‘However, it’s not as hopeless as it seems. We’ve been slowly amassing power in court for years now, soon we may have enough power to be able to overthrow your parents’.

Well, that was slightly better news. He just had one more thing to add.

‘I…I actually wanted to say one more thing. I’m sorry I was frosty towards you when all you did was save me from a marriage that would have killed me. If you would take me, I’d someday like to be a part of your pack’.

Ever since his announcement, Jungkook had found the strangest gifts turning up in his room.

His hyungs wouldn’t be able to induct him in to their pack unless it was under the full moon and that wasn’t for a few nights. However, any doubts Jungkook might have had about whether they really wanted him were banished by the gifts which continuously appeared.

A book from Taehyung.  
A beautiful ribbon for his hair from Yoongi.  
His favourite apple cakes from Jimin.  
A set of paints from Namjoon and Jin.  
But this…this was his favourite. 

Unwrapping the brown paper packaging, Jungkook found his breath punched from his chest at the sight of a robe of the softest, silkiest fabric he had ever touched. And the best part of all, it was a soft baby pink with small cheery blossoms stitched in.

It was like a dream come true. The first brightly coloured piece of clothing he had ever owned.

Grinning so wide it physically hurt his cheeks, Jungkook shimmied in to the robe and left out a purr of satisfaction as it moulded perfectly to his body, the silky fabric feeling like water against his skin.

Soon he was skipping lightly to the dining room for breakfast with his hyungs, feeling more comfortable with himself in the long skirts and cheery colours than he had ever felt in his life.

And as he opened the doors, it seemed as though his hyungs physically froze mid-conversation. Glancing down at himself Jungkook didn’t think he had any stains on himself and self consciously drew his shoulders in.

‘Kookie, what are you wearing?’ Taehyung gasped out, caramel eyes raking Jungkook’s form intensely.

‘Hobi-hyung left it for me, I thought it was okay…I can take it off if you like?’

For some reason ‘I can take it off’ seemed to make his hyung’s gazes more intense, small tinges of Alpha red appearing.

‘Oh no Kookie, it’s perfect. Just perfect. In fact I’m going to see if I can find you a whole wardrobe just like it,’ Hoseok replied happily.

The growl of approval collectively taken up by the other Alphas was almost deafening. And Jungkook found himself with all the pastel robes he could have ever dreamed of.

But whilst Jungkook was the happiest he had ever been, far away in the kingdom of Veruda King Sato was not as convinced as the kingdom of Busan that his fiancé was indeed dead.

Sitting tall in his throne, Sato casually twirled his iron crown around his fingers, his sharp crimson gaze boring in to the quivering solider before him.

‘And what exactly did you say you saw?’

The man seemed to shake harder at being addressed personally and crumpled in to a bow, his head practically scraping the floor.

‘When we reached the site the Busan guards spoke of we found Prince Jungkook’s carriage toppled, his guardsmen dead or mortally wounded and the prince’s body was laying there. His hair, his whole face was covered in blood’, the guard reported.

Immediately Sato felt himself smirking.

‘And did you happen to notice the silver streak in his hair?’ Sato inquired.

The guard glanced up and he saw the puzzled look in his eyes.

‘There wasn’t one…your highness, what is it?’

Sato growled deeply, his eyes flashing in the dark light.

‘I underestimated little Jungkook, it seems my fiancé is not as dead as we thought. What few people know is that in the ceremony which bonded us as betrothed, Jungkook dyed a strip of his hair silver to signify the union’.

Realisation began to dawn on the guardsman’s face and his own gaze hardened slightly at the thought of a lowly Omega having tricked them.

‘Captain Yuu, I want you to go in to all the corners of every kingdom and attack as many omegas as you can. Sooner or later whoever helped Jungkook will be begging us to take him’.

And, Sato mused to himself, when he finally laid eyes on the defiant creature he would thoroughly enjoy putting the prince in his place once and for all.


	6. Claiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook sings again before he is claimed on the full moon by his new pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for all the support for this fic! I need to quickly just say that the song Jungkook sings is by ABBA, 'My love, my life'. It's a fantastic tune if you haven't heard it, but I thought I'd cover my bases by not plagiarising their work.

‘Even though I don’t possess you, with all my heart God bless you…’

Jungkook hadn’t sung for a long time, and he smiled contentedly as the notes faded in to nothingness, his heart feeling lighter than it had for a while.  
Clothed in a lacy white robe with small pink roses, he had found himself feeling more confident than usual and as he leaned against the balcony railing, he found himself humming a few tentative notes under his breath.

In the past he would have been beaten with his father’s belt if he was heard singing. The faint scars on his back seemed to throb with phantom pain as he remembered many nights spent weeping in his bed as Taehyung and Jimin washed clean the lash marks.

Defiance seemed to bubble up within him. His father wasn’t here and Omegas were free in this estate. His inner Omega growling encouragement, Jungkook let the words flow.

‘Even though I don’t possess you, with all my heart God bless you. You are still my love and my life, you’re my one and only…’ he sang sweetly, letting the wind carry his words away as he poured his heart in to the beloved words.

As he finished he felt himself almost giddy with joy. 

A joy that was halted by the sound of heavy breathing behind him.

Whirling around with a cry of surprise he found his hyungs all crowded in the doorway to the balcony, their eyes bleeding Alpha red as they panted, obviously having run all the way here.

‘Umm, hi?’ he greeted, feeling awkward at their heavy stares.

‘When did you learn to sing Kookie?’ Hoseok asked between gasps of air.

Feeling himself pinking with embarrassment, Jungkook played with his fingers, unwilling to meet their gazes and see the disapproval.

‘I didn’t learn, I just like to sing sometimes. I’m sorry, I can stop if it’s annoying,’ he murmured.

A hand on his shoulder drew his eyes back up to six very serious Alphas.

‘Never stop, Kookie, it was entrancing’.

Three days passed and soon the full moon was glimmer above them.

It was going to be the best night of his life. Claiming night.

On the night of the full moon Alphas could induct new members in to their packs during their monthly run through the forests in their wolf forms. Feeling slightly nervous, Jungkook waited until his hyungs had turned around before he let his inner Omega take over, his eyes bleeding Omega purple as his wolf was allowed to be free.

Once the dizzying rush of changing shape passed, Jungkook blinked hurriedly to adjust to his new height.

‘Jungkook!’ a high-pitched bark called.

Spinning around, Jungkook finally took in the natural forms of his hyungs, and found his breath taken away by how big they all were.

Even Jimin who was short for an Alpha towered over Jungkook, who noticed with a soft whine that he only came up to Jimin’s shoulders.  
That shouldn’t have turned him on as much as it did. Maybe he had a thing for strength and size?

‘You’re so pretty!’ Taehyung chirped happily, his slate grey form bounding forward to lick Jungkook on the snout in greeting.

Jungkook shuffled his paws bashfully as the light of the moon set his pure white coat glowing brightly.

At the sight of Taehyung’s affectionate state a low growl rumbled from Namjoon’s throat, his humongous black form rippling with muscle as he shook his fur out.

‘Ugh, don’t mind him Jungkookie, he’s just territorial now that he gets to claim you as pack!’ Jin soothed, his creamy fur standing out in the darkness.

Namjoon huffed amusedly at his hyung before stalking forward, crimson eyes glowing happily.

‘Are you ready Jungkook?’

Jungkook had never felt more ready in his life and he nodded happily, feeling himself too emotional to speak. With a toothy grin Namjoon moved forward and brushed his nose along Jungkook’s throat.

‘Okay baby,’ oh Jungkook liked that name very much thank you. ‘Don’t be scared, because this is going to feel overwhelming for a minute. We’re right here with you,’ Namjoon warned before Jungkook felt strong jaws gripping the back of his neck like a vice.

Jungkook let out a loud whine as those jaws bit down to leave the pack-mark and pain flared up bright and sharp.

Rumbling soothingly in the back of his throat Namjoon stepped back, his jaws slightly bloody. At first Jungkook didn’t feel that different other than a bit of a sting from the bite but moments later he found himself crying out in surprise as thoughts and feelings which were not his own began filtering in to his mind in a tidal wave.

So many feelings of love, lust, acceptance, fondness, affection, hope, determination, all filtered in from so many voices that for a while Jungkook lost himself in them.  
When the tide of overwhelming input slowed to a gentle trickle, Jungkook found himself once again able to take in the forest around him, and found himself sprawled on his side, panting heavily as his new packmates curled protectively around him.

‘Feeling better now Jungkook?’ Yoongi inquired softly.

‘Yeah, I think I’m okay now, my brain just had to get used to the bonds,’ Jungkook replied hoarsely.

‘Well, if you’re feeling better then I think it’s time we went for the run we were promised’.

Lolling his tongue out happily, Jungkook leapt over a fallen tree, his heart pounding at the sound of howls and competitive growls sounding out behind him. Jungkook felt a thrum of cheekiness fill him as he spurted to outpace Hoseok who was slowly gaining on him with his long legs.

Jungkook knew it was probably a bad idea to insight the Alpha instincts of his new pack by running like prey, but his hyungs seemed to be enjoying chasing him after their initial shock at his running off.

Laughing joyfully, Jungkook leapt again over a protruding rock, but found his laugh quickly dying off as he was tackled from the side by a blur of black fur. Namjoon had obviously come around from another angle, Jungkook realised as he was pinned gently to the forest floor by his Alpha’s huge form.

‘Gotcha’ Namjoon growled playfully, a smirk building on his muzzle.

Realising there was only one way to get out from under the huge wolf, Jungkook went limp until the grip loosened and quickly shimmied out of the hold, a mischevous bark leaving him as he raced away.

Namjoon blinked dumbly at him, still surprised by the unexpected move before he was bumped by Yoongi racing past.

‘Come on Joon, he’s getting away!’

Growling in annoyance as he followed his hyung, Namjoon put on a burst of speed, determined to catch their cheeky pup.

But all thoughts of humour fled his mind at a sharp emotion rolling down the bond from Jungkook and a loud howl of pure agony from up ahead.  
‘Jungkook!’


	7. Jungkook has a bad night

Jungkook let out a huff of wolfy laughter as he scrambled away from Namjoon, his tiny body allowing him to manoeuvre around obstacles his hyungs would have to divert around. 

He could officially say he was having the time of his life and he hoped his packmates could feel his joy through the bond, because right now he could feel their competitive emotions alongside what appeared to be small thrums of lust. And that certainly made his tail wag happily as he slowed to figure out his bearings.  
Halting in a clearing he sniffed the air and found the strong scent of Hoseok was drifting on the breeze, and yet it didn’t appear as though his Alpha could smell him in return.

Grinning to himself, Jungkook decided that he would scare the one Alpha he knew gave the best reactions. If he got caught then it was alright, after all the game had to end somewhere.

With a new task in mind, Jungkook sprinted in the direction of his Alpha’s scent, hoping to barrel right in to his unsuspecting packmate and elicit a hilarious squeal.  
However as he found himself practically on top of the scent his fun was ended by blinding pain exploding in his back leg.

His forward motion was halted, and he soon found himself sprawled on the forest floor, scared and alone as pain seemed to eclipse his existence.   
A loud howl of pain forced itself past his lips as the prince begged silently for his pack to help him.

‘Jungkook!’ Namjoon cried out as he and Yoongi raced towards the overwhelming scent of blood, pain and scared Omega.

Worried yips from his other packmates revealed that they were also making their way to the scene.

What he found when they halted in a small clearing sent his blood boiling with fury.

Sprawled out on his side was Jungkook’s snow-white form, his sides heaving with panicked breaths as his eyes darted around in terror. Around his back leg clamped one of the largest bear traps he had ever seen, its metal jaws embedded cruelly in Jungkook’s flesh. Blood stood out vividly as his seeped in to the Omega’s white fur.  
Seeing the arrival of his Alphas, Jungkook whined pitifully, his violet eyes pleading with Namjoon to fix his world.

‘Hey Jungkookie, just hold still, the pack are coming and we’ll get this thing off of you,’ Yoongi soothed as he crouched to sniff at the mechanisms of the trap, sharp eyes assessing it for a release.

‘H-hurts’ Jungkook stammered, his voice breathy and thin.

Namjoon was quickly crowding close to Jungkook’s muzzle, his strong crimson gaze holding Jungkook’s attention or the moment.

‘I know it hurts little one, just wait a little longer. At least til Jin gets here, he’s the healer of the pack,’ Namjoon soothed, allowing his protective and calming pheromones to escape and hopefully calm Jungkook’s racing heart.

‘Okay,’ Jungkook whimpered, the shaky determination in his voice making Namjoon smile.

‘That’s it baby, we’ll get you through this’.

‘Joon!’ Yoongi suddenly snarled from where he was still crouched to watch the trap.  
Shooting his head up, Namjoon watched as a now human Yoongi was glaring at the trap with eyes of pure fury.  
‘It’s coated with Juneng’.

Immediately Namjoon’s hackles arose as he recognised the discovery for what it was. Juneng was used for when Omegas had to be away from their pack for a long time, or to help soothe during their heats. It was a colourless gel-like substance which could be rubbed on to any surface or even skin, and when Omegas smelt it they said it smelled exactly like members of their pack, though Alphas only smelt a metallic scent.

A trap coated with Juneng was purposefully meant for an Omega.

‘The moment Jungkook is safe we search for more of these atrocities. Someone is targeting the Omegas of my land,’ Namjoon ordered, fury evident in his icy tone.  
Yoongi couldn’t reply as the rest of the pack soon raced in to the clearing and Jin was immediately checking out the damage whilst Jimin and Taehyung stood back with wide eyes.

‘How does it look, Jin?’ Hoseok asked anxiously.

‘Not good, these metal teeth are big enough to have reached down to the bone. Jungkook is going to need to be back home before I can take these out too. He’ll bleed out if you do it now,’ Jin announced.

‘I’ll go ahead and get things ready. Joon you’re the biggest you should carry him while the rest of you keep checking on him’.

The journey to the manor house was painful for everyone involved as Jungkook’s pained cries when he was inevitably jostled seemed to pierce everyone’s heart.

Moving as quickly as they dared, the pack navigated the forest as Jungkook lay draped over Namjoon’s strong shoulders. Every now and then one of the younger Alphas would question Jungkook to check that he hadn’t passed out, eyes trying to avoid the gruesome trap still embedded in his dangling leg.

The quiet, ‘yes hyungies’ they always received had everyone’s heart panging for the resilient Omega.

Naturally the sight of the manor was a welcome sight as they raced through in to the rooms Jin usually used for healing. The Alpha quickly gestured them to the wooden table in the centre of the room where they deposited the whimpering and bloody Omega.  
Shifting to their human forms, the Alphas tried not to gag at the stench of fresh blood and the artificial Juneng scent of the trap.

‘Hey Kookie,’ Jin greeted, sounding oddly calm for the situation. ‘We’re going to take the trap off now but I need you to listen carefully for when I tell you to shift back to human. If I stitch you up now you’ll just rip them when you turn human,’ Jin stated.

Looking positively terrified, but determined to listen to the hyung he loved, Jungkook nodded his fluffy head.

‘Good boy,’ Hoseok purred affectionately as he and Namjoon both poised to apply pressure on the release and force the jaws apart.

Jimin and Taehyung were quick to stand by Jungkook’s head and gently pat around his ears for comfort as Namjoon and Hoseok received a nod from Jin.  
The sound of Jungkook’s agonized howl was spine-tingling, and the scream it became as he shifted on Jin’s command was far more painful.

As a human the wounds were far bigger, and with a loud clatter the trap was thrown far away from Jungkook’s prone form.

At the sight of Jungkook’s bone clearly peeking up at them from the deep wounds and the amount of blood pouring out of them, Jin was quickly picking up a cloth and moving to crouch in front of the Omega, whose eyes were hazy and pained as he let out small whimpers.

‘Hey baby, I’m going to put this over your mouth and nose now and I wan you to breathe nice and deeply for me, okay?’ Jin murmured.

Nodding weakly, Jungkook’s teary eyes were soon fluttering shut as tension was released from his battered form.  
A collective sigh of relief seemed to echo around the room at the ending of their packmate’s suffering.

‘I’m going to fix this and Taehyung, you’re going to help me. The rest of you go and kill the bastard that did this to our baby,’ Jin ordered.

Despite Jin not being the head Alpha of their family, no one was going to dispute that particular order.


	8. Everyone Loves Jungkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty much what the chapter title implies, and the gang is nowhere closer to understanding who left the traps

Jungkook was exhausted, but he was coherent enough to realise that someone was holding him close, their warmth leeching in to Jungkook’s body. He was laying on their chest, and through the fog in his mind he realised that he was moving up and down with the Alpha’s breathing.

He must have made a slight noise because soon a quiet voice was speaking to him.

‘Jungkook? Baby, can you open your eyes?’ 

Okay, so he was laying on Hoseok’s chest.

Jungkook couldn’t find the strength to open his eyes, it was as though weights were attached to his eyelids. In fact he couldn’t find the strength to even twitch as he lay with his packmate.

Apparently Jungkook’s silence was enough because Hoseok was soon letting out a small sigh.

‘Oh baby, just rest a while and you’ll feel stronger for it’.

Jungkook felt no pain, which was strange because for some reason his inner Omega was telling him that they probably should be in pain. But for the life of him, Jungkook couldn’t figure out why.

Though his brain seemed to have no energy to question his current state any longer because soon he was catapulted back in to the feeling of warm, sleepy contentment, and drifted off to the feeling of Hoseok’s rough hands running through his hair.

The second time he woke it was because he was being lifted from his warm nest of blankets. Letting out a small groan at the rush of cold air that greeted him, Jungkook burrowed in to the warmth of the Alpha carrying him.

The arms supporting him shook slightly with the breathy chuckle let out at his antics.

‘It’s okay hon, you’ll be warm again soon,’ a familiar voice crooned.

Okay, he knew that comforting voice, that was definitely his Jin-hyung.

The promise of warmth had him pliant again as hands that were not Jin’s tugged at the robe Jungkook must have been dressed in. Confused as to why he was being undressed, Jungkook whined softly and attempted to open his eyes.

An attempt that failed, as his body still seemed to be stuck in sleep mode.

‘Silly baby, you can’t wear your pretty robe in the bath,’ Yoongi’s warm voice chastised lightly at his squirming.

Jungkook had to admit, a bath would feel nice. Especially since he imagined that the dried substance on his leg was blood which was in sore need of being washed away.

Soon he felt himself lowered in to the beautifully warm waters and sighed in contentment.

The brightening of the pack bonds within him let Jungkook know that the rest of the pack was reacting happily to the feeling of a sleepy and satisfied Omega.

‘Lie back for a while and let Yoongi and I make you nice and pretty again,’ Jin whispered, his voice seeming to reopen that chasm of sleep that sucked Jungkook back in.

He awoke again, and this time he was able to pry open his eyes for a few experimental blinks. Apparently Jimin and Taehyung had been waiting for him, as they both glanced down at him with beaming smiles.

‘Hi baby! Feeling hungry?’

Jungkook’ stomach let out a small rumble in response to Jimin’s statement, causing the blonde to smirk.

‘Let’s sit you up and you can have some stew that Jin-hyung made for you,’ Taehyung chirped, his strong arms pulling Jungkook’s pliant form in to a sitting position.  
It was frustrating to be so helpless, and apparently his annoyance was clear in his expression because Jimin was soon placing a supportive hand on his blanket covered knee.

‘Jin-hyung did say that you’d be weak for a while Kookie, it’s to be expected after losing so much blood like that. Don’t think you’re any lesser for it’.

The kind words of his oldest friend had a small smile gleaming on Jungkook’s tired features.

‘There’s my happy baby! Now open your perfect lips and I’ll feed you some of this delicious stew!’

The stew was fantastic, as was all of Jin’s cooking, and Jungkook found his stress melting away at the chatter of the two Alphas as they assisted him.

‘You know Kookie, I’ve heard that Namjoon is turned on by shows of strength, you should totally ask him to carry you since you can’t walk on that leg!’

Jungkook almost choked on his mouthful, his cheeks burning with embarrassment as he tried to hide the fact that Namjoon wasn’t the only one turned on by strength. When the Alpha leader wore sleeveless tunics Jungkook had often found himself fantasising about what it would feel like to be lifted up against a wall and kissed like there was no tomorrow.

As usual, Taehyung’s prediction was right, because on the third day of being aware of his surroundings again Jungkook had turned on his infamous pout and held up his arms to the Alpha.

‘Carry me hyungie!’ he had cried.

The sight of the usually calm and collected Alpha’s eyes flashing red with interest almost made Jungkook back down, but soon strong arms were hoisting him up in the air and he was giggling at the sound of a satisfied growl emanating from Namjoon’s throat.

What Jungkook had not yet been informed of, was the discovery made by the Alphas during Jin’s suturing of Jungkook’s leg.

Doped up on the wolfsbane drug, Jungkook had been completely dead to the world as he was laid in his nest, the Alphas immediately curling around him with a protective aura pulsing throughout their shared bond.

‘Tell me you found which bastard did this,’ Jin growled as he smoothed the Omega’s fringe out of his eyes.

Anger scented bitter and sharp throughout the air.

‘It wasn’t just Jungkook, apparently packs all throughout our land found various traps in the woods tonight. Though Jungkook was the worst injured,’ Namjoon reported bitterly.

‘Yeah, and all of them had Juneng coating them. Several of the Omegas are still trying to recover their senses of smell,’ Jimin added.

There was a collective understanding in the territory that the Alphas were all wishing to find who was responsible for this.

‘Any clues as to who did it?’  
‘None. Absolutely none’.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook makes a new friend and learns who set the traps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the extended wait for this chapter, your patience has been amazing. Exams have been taking up all my time lately, but I'll try to post more often. Enjoy!

Jungkook was going stir-crazy.

His hyungs had notice throughout his slow healing process that Jungkook was itching to be up and moving, a strong pout fixed on his cherry lips most of the time. He had taken to curling in the window seat with a book, though mostly he stared blankly out the window instead of focussing on the poetry.

So after a few days of being allowed to slowly move around on his own, a fretting Jin had finally given permission for Jungkook to go for a walk in the gardens.

‘But you have to promise that you’ll go slow and sit down for breaks if your leg starts aching,’ Jin ordered.

Practically vibrating with excitement, Jungkook nodded his head rapidly in agreeance.

‘Sure thing hyung, bye!’

Before he could go far Jin was snagging him by the sleeve his with a fond laugh.

‘Oh no bunny, did you think we were going to let you go by yourself? You’ll be taking a guard with you’.

‘Oh hyung!’ Jungkook whined petulantly, batting his eyelashes imploringly at the elder.

Pretending to shield his eyes from the cuteness, Jin put on the most stern voice he could manage.

‘Hey, I promise you’ll like this guard. Now be good’.

His guard, Yugyeom, certainly looked like he would suit a life in the military.

Tall and broad-shouldered, with lithe muscles and an impressive stance he looked as though he would crush the enemy in his bare hands. However the playful gleam in his eye and the scent of apples and cinnamon that was uniquely Omega had Jungkook’s nerves subsiding to curiosity.  
An Omega soldier?

In his old kingdom that would have been unheard of.

Seeing Jungkook’s pink-robed form, the guard began waving enthusiastically, his lips pulling back in a playful grin.

‘Good morning Jungkook!’

When Jungkook finally reached him, Yugyeom suddenly seemed to get embarrassed and he toed the dirt awkwardly.

‘I’m sorry, I probably should have called you ‘your highness’, my hyungs are always telling me I speak before I think!’

Okay. Was it just him or did everyone just want to squish the Omega in to a cuddle and protect him forever.

‘It’s okay Gyeomie, you can call me what you like’.

The return of that blinding grin was worth it.

‘Do you wanna get out in to the gardens now? It must have been horrible stuck in there all day,’ Yugyeom asked, offering his arm for support if Jungkook’s leg was aching.

‘Oh yes, my hyungs were so good to me but they couldn’t keep me company forever and I was just so bored. Being outside is great,’ Jungkook gushed, pausing to appreciate a particularly large rose.

The sight of the adorably fluffy-haired prince being so enraptured by the flowers has Yugyeom’s heart twisting happily.

‘I know exactly what you mean. On the night of the full moon my pack and I were out in the woods and I got drawn in to Omega Space by those traps. It was terrible,’ Yugyeom confessed, his hands shaking slightly from the memory.

Jungkook had been explained what Omega Space was in principle, and whilst he’d only experienced it once himself, this was now the first chance he had ever gotten to speak to another Omega about the topic. Jungkook quickly drew Yugyeom towards a low stone bench, knowing this was probably going to evolve in to a long conversation.

‘What was Omega Space like?’

Yugyeom’s gaze seemed to flit far away as he thought for a few moments before he began explaining haltingly.

‘Well, it’s hard for Omegas to piece together everything that happens, especially since we’re off our brains at the time. But I just remember my pack and I were playing hide and seek and I was supposed to be seeking them, and I realised too late that I was smelling the Juneng substance, not my hyungs,’ Yugyeom began.

‘I must have made a lot of noise because my hyungs came to find me, and well, as your packmates probably told you, being in Omega Space makes you susceptible to the commands of others. My head Alpha Jaebum commanded me to sleep. I don’t remember anything else other than waking up in the nicest cuddle pile of my life’.  
While Yugyeom’s answer didn’t given Jungkook a whole lot of information about Omega Space, it was nice to know that Omegas in this land could also have a loving pack like his own.

‘If Omega Space is such a problem for us then why did your pack let you train as a soldier? Wouldn’t that just put you in danger?’

Yugyeom cackled loudly, his laughter bringing a small smile to Jungkook’s lips. When he had finally calmed down his fellow Omega grinned mischeviously at him, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

‘Oh believe me Jungkook, I’m much more of a danger to others than to myself. Just as my hyungs!’

Restless again, Jungkook and Yugyeom wandered further in to the garden, the wind gently tossing their dark hair. In the company of a fellow Omega Jungkook began to feel completely at ease. Maybe it was the comforting scent of cinnamon that had him relaxing? Jungkook was definitely going to have to talk to Namjoon about inviting Yugyeom and his pack over for dinner some time.

‘So…I hear you’re from Busan, how was that?’ Yugyeom inquired, breaking the comfortable silence which had enfolded them.

Immediately Jungkook’s mind flashed with memories of shouted words, raised fists and lonely days.

‘It wasn’t anything like things are here. Omegas aren’t treated kindly…I, I want to change that someday, though everyone thinks I’m dead,’ Jungkook murmured softly.  
Yugyeom shrugged lightly.

‘Well, I mean you don’t have to hide forever right? When your dad dies the throne is yours by birthright, just appear back up again, take over and change things!’

Jungkook shook his head sadly, a bitter smile falling across his features.

‘That’s true, but what would I do about Sato? He’s my betrothed, and something tells me he won’t let me go that easy’.

Yugyeom grimaced, ‘Sato? You mean that bastard that set those traps is your fiancé?’

Jungkook’s head shot up and he gasped softly.

‘Sato set those traps?’

Yugyeom nodded confusedly, his brows furrowed and wrinkling.

‘Yeah, didn’t you know – wait! Jungkook slow down!’

His friend’s words didn’t register as suddenly Jungkook was leaping in to motion, uncaring of the flare of pain racing up from his leg. Sato was after him, and Jungkook had to tell his hyungs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and the pack chat. Also Yugyeom is an adorable bean

Jungkook was panting hard by the time he finally burst through the doors of their pack’s private quarters. At this time of day he knew his hyungs would be gathering for dinner, and sure enough as he threw the heavy oaken doors open he found the startled gazes of his six packmates snapping to face him.

‘Kookie!’ Hoseok gasped, standing to steady the puffing Omega in his long arms, a look of confusion being cast towards his equally unsure pack.

An even louder gasp signalled the arrival of Yugyeom, as he skidded to a halt behind his charge and realised exactly who was before him. The Omega solider was quick to bow low in apology, his scent souring with shame and anxiousness. 

‘I’m so sorry sirs, I let him exert himself under my watch,’ The Omega mumbled, not daring to lift his eyes from the floor.

A slight growl from Jimin had Yugyeom whining softly in fear of retribution, and despite the fact that he was big, strong and well trained, he could really use the protection and love of his pack right about now.

But then again his Alphas would probably growl even louder at him for letting Jungkook run off like that and running his mouth like usual. Jinyoung was going to be so mad!

‘However, a gentle hand quickly rested itself on his arm and Yugyeom hesitantly lifted his gaze to see Jin’s kind smile.

‘Don’t be upset Yugyeom-ah, and that goes for you too Jimin. I told Jungkook to take it easy and I’m sure Yugyeom-ah wasn’t expecting him to race off,’ the Alpha defended.

Feeling a little better with some support and an apologetic nod from Jimin, Yugyeom turned to watch the rest of the scene unfold.

Finally having regained his breath, Jungkook was quick to chime in.

‘It’s all my fault hyung, but I had to explain what Yugyeomie told me! He said that his pack and the rest of the people have learnt that Sato set those traps. We weren’t told because they all assumed we knew!’

Snarls immediately shredded the air as a response, and Namjoon’s eyes flashed a deep crimson. All the Alphas were now on their feet, their natural scents spiking in response to Sato’s threat.

Both Jungkook and Yugyeom whimpered, clutching each other against the onslaught of pheromones.

‘Please sirs…’ Yugyeom managed.

The realisation that their anger was affecting the Omegas so strongly quickly had the Alphas attempting to stay calm.

‘Are we positive that this was Sato’s work?’ Namjoon ground out, his vice gravelly with supressed fury.

Yugyeom nodded frantically.

‘That bastard! He coated the traps in Juneng to catch Omegas, he must know that Jungkook’s ‘death’ was a fake,’ Yoongi muttered.

Jungkook couldn’t contain his tears, and his small sniffles quickly drew attention, as his bambi eyes filled.

‘I’m sorry, I should have just married him. Then the Omegas would never have been in danger’.

Taehyung was quick to cuddle Jungkook close, his dark eyes stormy with suppressed emotions.

‘Don’t say that Kookie, if Sato married you both Busan and Veruda would be under his control, and with that power he could hurt everyone. I know it doesn’t seem like it but the Omegas are safer this way’.

Yugyeom winced at the thought of what Sato would do to him. He had heard the rumours of course, about how the Omegas of Veruda were all slaves in the castle, and Alphas were allowed to attack and claim any Omega they saw fit, even if they were already claimed by another. Supposedly most Omegas had horrific scars from their pack-bites being cleaved away to make way for another.

Whilst he spent most of his time being told off by his hyungs for mischief and mistakes, he couldn’t bear to lose a single one of them. And he knew that they would move mountains for him.

‘The question is what do we do now? Sooner or later Sato will make another move, and it’ll be worse this time,’ Jimin asked.

All eyes turned to Namjoon as the pack Alpha and lord of the lands as his eyes took on their far-away look of a man who was thinking hard.

‘We know from experience that Sato doesn’t give up easily, we need to take the fight to him. The only way to stop him coming after us…is killing him’.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan to kill Sato begins, and we are introduced to protective GOT7 pack

Jungkook shivered slightly in the cold night air, the wind ripping through his bangs and messing them up adorably. The gag in his mouth and the ropes around his wrists were done tightly enough to be realistic, but loose enough that they didn’t rub his wrists raw.

Hoseok had looked so apologetic when he tied them an hour ago, clearly hating the thought of making his Omega comfortable.

‘Don’t worry hyung!’ Jungkook had chirped, ‘when we get back safely you can tie me up again in…slightly different circumstances,’ he had added with a wink.  
Huffing with laughter at his maknae’s cheeky attitude, Hoseok’s frown had been chased away to settle in a calm façade.

Though Jungkook knew that his hyung was anything but calm as he rode on in to the night towards the castle of Veruda.

Leaning back against Yoongi’s comfortable warmth, Jungkook glanced over to where Hoseok was riding beside them, Yugyeom cradled carefully before him on the stallion. Whilst it was hard to cradle an Omega as big and strong as Yugyeom, Hoseok had managed to shift so that the Omega could rest against him, his eyes downcast and melancholy.

He had to be missing his pack as the bonds stretched with distance. At least Hoseok and Yoongi would be coming with them on their journey, that was the only comfort Jungkook expected he’d have for some time.

Eight days earlier Jungkook had been delighted to meet Yugyeom’s pack when Namjoon invited them to dinner. Loud laughter had heralded their arrival as Jungkook watched Yugyeom be chased around the table by an Alpha he later learnt was called Jinyoung.

‘Get back here maknae!’ Jinyoung had playfully growled over the sound of Yugyeom’s giggling, before the tall Omega was caught in the grip of Jackson, one of his other Alphas.

Watching his friend squeal with laughter as his pack took advantage and tickled him mercilessly, Jungkook felt a smile stretching across his own face.  
A smile that was destroyed at the arrival of dessert when Namjoon finally shared his plan.

‘We are all in agreement that Sato needs to die. However, the only feasible way to do so is from within his palace. To attack from outside would be impossible with the amount of defences he’s set up,’ Namjoon had begun.

Jaebeom, the head of Yugyeom’s pack, spoke up in a deep and rumbling voice.

‘How do you propose we get inside the palace?’

Jin looked slightly troubled as he took over the response.

‘That’s the thing, we can’t get as close to Sato as say…an Omega. What we propose is to send in Jungkook since we know Sato’s already been looking for him. Jungkook would be in a perfect place to assassinate him or get us inside after the wedding. The added benefit is that as Queen, Jungkook could take over when Sato died and change things for the better,’ Jin revealed.

Jungkook felt nervousness creep up on him despite having already agreed to the plot, though apparently his anxious scent was not unnoticed since Yugyeom squeezed his thigh comfortingly under the table.

‘What does this have to do with our pack? Do you wish us to join the assassination?’ Youngjae asked curiously from where he was cuddling Bam Bam close.  
The Omega looked wholly settled where he was curled in his hyung’s embrace, and it was obvious to Jungkook that Yugyeom and Bam Bam had to have a lot of dedicated Alphas.

‘Not exactly…’ Namjoon began, his voice taking on a regretful tone. ‘We wish to send Yugyeom along with Jungkook, to keep him safe’.

Immediately Yugyeom’s pack were growling loudly and Jaebeom had shot to his feet in indignation.

‘It’s one thing to send your Omega in to the beast’s lair, but there is no way that we will send ours! Yugyeom is trained to fight, but you know perfectly well that Sato treats Omegas like dirt,’ he snarled.

Jungkook knew that usually Namjoon never let anyone question his authority, but for once the Alpha remained calm at the challenge, and even looked apologetic.

‘Hoseok and Yoongi will be going with them, I know it’s not much but they’ll so their best to make sure Yugyeom stays safe. If things with Jungkook go wrong, Yugyeom might be in a place to achieve what he can’t by Sato’s side,’ Namjoon stated calmly.

Jaebeom looked like he might actually launch himself over the table at the Alpha, but thankfully Yugyeom spoke up, his voice uncharacteristically quiet.

‘I want to help, hyungs. Trust me?’

Like magic, Jaebeom’s anger faded away and he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face in resignation.

‘It seems Yugyeom has made his choice. At least allow us a night or two to say goodbye’.

With trepidation, Jungkook resurfaced from his memory and glanced up at the rising gates of the Veruda castle, and more importantly, the guards thundering towards them on horseback.

Yoongi stiffened behind him and leant forward to speak in Jungkook’s ear.

‘Okay baby, now is where things get rough. I promise you, everything will turn out just fine’.

Jungkook took as much comfort as he could from his hyung’s words as their horse slowed to a stop to meet the oncoming guards.  
‘State your business!’

The first yelled loudly as his horse skidded to a halt.

Jungkook glanced over at Yugyeom as the other Alpha shuddered, clearly acting as nervous as possible.

‘We have captured the Omega prince Jeon Jungkook and his bodyguard hiding in the woods,’ Hoseok announced, purposefully making his voice boom out in to the night air.

Immediately both guard were holding their flaming torches closer to see their faces, and in a moment both of their gazes were sparking with malicious excitement.

‘Come, we must inform king Sato. You both shall be greatly rewarded,’ the first guard purred, a sick smirk plastered on his lips as he took in the two trembling Omegas.

And as they passed through the wicked iron gates, Jungkook couldn’t help but think that this was the descent in to hell.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Yugyeom meet Sato, and Yugyeom remembers his last nights with his pack

It was freezing cold in the throne room of Veruda castle, but from what Jungkook could see, Sato wasn’t bothered by it. He was lounging casually on his golden throne, sharp eyes boring in to Jungkook’s smaller form.

‘King Sato, we have…’ Hoseok began, having dropped in to a bow.

‘Yes, yes, I see. You will be greatly rewarded for finding my Omega. Now go and report to the head guardsmen, I will take it from here,’ Sato interrupeted, his tone sounding bored as it rang about the room.

The tightening of Hoseok’s grip on his arm allowed Jungkook to sense that he was uneasy about leaving him, but Jungkook sent a pulse of love through the mating bond.

With a soft, almost inaudible sigh, Hoseok and Yoongi both left, and Jungkook and Yugyeom were alone, huddling closer together for comfort.  
For the most part, Sato was ignoring Yugyeom.

‘So, you attempted to hide yourself from me?’ Sato inquired icily.

Jungkook couldn’t exactly tell him he’d been kidnapped on the way, and instead stared boldly back at the enemy king.  
At his silence, Sato seemed to become amused, his long fingers idly twirling his sheathed sword.

‘Well, it seems someone grew some confidence,’ he muttered to Jungkook before raising his voice,’ guards! Take Prince Jungkook to the concubine’s chambers, our wedding will be on the night of the full moon, when Lupa’s blessing shall shine down on us’.

Jungkook didn’t want to be separated from Yugyeom, but he knew the taller Omega was strong enough to defend himself if need be. And besides, the wedding night would be a perfect time for Jungkook to kill his new husband.

With a small, secretive smile, he let himself be marched away to foreign chambers, his turned back not allowing him to see a sly smirk overcome Sato’s own lips.  
‘Let’s play a game...Omega’

Past

Yugyeom felt almost numb as he finally slumped down in the centre of their pack nest. His armour had been taken off and in his sleeping tunic, with his hair fluffed up and wild he looked far smaller and more innocent.

He had tried so hard to make sure he sounded confident when he agreed to go with Jungkook, but the thought of leaving his pack for a foreign land where Omegas were treated lower than dirt had tears wanting to bubble over.

One by one his pack began to trickle in to the nest room and began curling around him, clearly reluctant to see him go.

‘You know, Yuggie, it’s not too late to back out,’ Mark stated softly, taking the Omega’s hands in his comforting grip.

‘I know hyung,’ Yugyeom murmured, though the tears which threatened to fall had finally burst their barriers, and his answer came out as a sob.

Cooing at the emotional Omega, his packmates pressed in around him and began to try and soothe his fears

‘Oh baby, it’s okay to cry. We’re scared too,’ Jackson whined.

That at least sent a spark of hope through him. Lately Yugyeom had been doing nothing but get in trouble with his pack for his usual cheeky antics, as their work in Namjoon’s estate was becoming busy with the attacks.

His week had been filled with,  
‘Stop poking me Yugyeom!’  
‘Do you ever stop eating Yugyeom?’  
‘I’m busy right now Yugyeom…just go train or something’  
‘Give that back Yugyeom! You’re so annoying!’  
Annoying…

Though he knew from his pack bond that he was loved, the thought that they might enjoy being without his annoying presence had filled his mind since he promised to help Jungkook.

‘You’re not happy to be rid of me?’ Yugyeom sobbed, gazing emploringly at his members through the tears.

Immediately his packmates were growling softly, with Jaebeom quickly pulling Yugyeom in to a fiercely tight embrace.

‘Never, ever think that we would be happy to see you go. You may have a mischief streak a mile long but we love that part of you Yugyeom. Now let us talk no more about this, if we only have limited time before you leave we’re going to spend it loving on you,’ the Alpha assured.

Yugyeom’s tears were starting to dry and he looked hopefully up at his head Alpha.

‘You’ll be there to get me when Sato is dead, right?’

‘Oh baby, we wouldn’t miss it’.

Present

Yugyeom stared up at Sato with a determined gaze, standing tall and strong despite his fears. He had no idea what Sato would do to him, ideally he would become a servant and be able to reach Jungkook secretly. If he played his cards right he could even poison Sato’s food or something.

The king stared at him unblinking from his throne, one leg casually thrown over the other.

‘You’re a disgrace of an Omega,’ he stated calmly.

Yugyeom sucked in a startled breath, the sound of the words he had heard all his life from this vile man’s mouth shocking him. He knew he was too tall, too muscular for an Omega, with his scent being the only delicate thing about him. His pack didn’t seem to care though, and Bam Bam certainly didn’t mind being carried around sometimes. His Alphas even respected his muscle and trained with him as an equal.

‘You’re not delicate, sweet, kind or cute. You’re the ugliest Omega I’ve ever seen’.

Yugyeom swallowed down the anger, balling his fists at his sides to stop them from shaking.

‘Fuck you,’ Yugyeom growled, daring to meet Sato’s gaze head on.

The guards were immediately moving forward and gripping his arms tightly, as Sato stood from his throne, his tall figure tight with rage.

‘Oh I have a special place in mind for you Omega!’


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I should warn you that it gets dramatic from here and there's some language in this chapter because you know, Sato is evil, go figure.

Jungkook was going to go mad.

He’d been in Sato’s palace for almost a week now and he hadn’t seen a glimpse of the king or his disguised packmates who supposedly were somewhere in the castle. Curled up on the huge bed, Jungkook observed the rooms he’d been provided.

He had to admit they were lavish.

With deep red paintwork and golden inlay, fluttering black curtains and the most expensive furnishings he wasn’t wanting for much. The hearty meals he’d been sent had similarly been fit for a king. 

The only problem was that the doors were locked, and the window was far too high for him to ever escape through. Oh, and he had a chain around his ankle, shackling him to the bed so that he could only just reach in to the privy to relieve himself when necessary.

No one spoke to him, merely handing over his meals and leaving.

To pass the time, Jungkook scribbled drawings on the paper scraps he’d found in a drawer, and sang songs just to hear a human voice. He had begun to picture himself as a trapped little bird, singing and singing for its master’s enjoyment.

But everything changed on the 6th day, when Jungkook was curled on the bed, staring listlessly out the window as he wondered about the whereabouts of Yugyeom and his Alphas.

He’d been startled by the opening of the door, and unfortunately familiar figure striding through with a satisfied gleam in his eyes.

‘Good morning Omega,’ Sato purred.

Leaping to his feet, Jungkook moved as far as the chain would allow away from Sato, as the tall Alpha casually leaned against the bedpost.

‘What do you plan to do with me? Keep me here until the wedding?’ Jungkook growled, uncaring of the danger of challenging the Alpha when he was so pent up.  
Sato rolled his dark eyes, a small huff escaping his chapped lips.

‘You really do get right down to business, don’t you Omega?’ he said sarcastically. ‘well if you must know, yes’.

Jungkook couldn’t help but feel furious at the nonchalance of the Alpha. He was playing with people’s lives and didn’t seem to care how he manipulated and destroyed people. Feeling a surge of defiance, he growled lowly.

‘It won’t be easy, Sato! I’ll struggle and fight you every step!’

Jungkook barely saw him move. It was as though Sato was a bur as he surged forward and shoved Jungkook against the wall, caging him in helplessly with his strong grip. It was the look in his eyes which froze Jungkook the most, those eyes were flashing with crimson madness.

‘That’s King Sato or Alpha to you, bitch!’ Sato snarled, teeth flashing in the light.

Jungkook pulled back as much as he could, silently hoping to fuse with the very wall.

‘Have you ever wondered how I control a palace of so many Omegas? How I’ve kept my throne when any one of them would gladly murder me?’ Sato inquired icily.  
Jungkook dared not reply, lest he aggravate the Alpha further.

‘Look in to their eyes, Omega. You will see emptiness, pure emptiness. Because each and every one of them who dared fall in love was personally thrust in to Omega Space by yours truly and forced to kill their potential mates. They’re broken and dead inside, perfect little puppets for my amusement,’ Sato purred, his eyes glimmering with insanity, a grin etched on his harsh features.

Jungkook felt as though he could hardly breathe as horror coursed through him. All those Omegas, forced to kill their loved ones? He felt like he wanted to puke at the thought.

Sato finally pulled away, letting Jungkook’s weak knees drop him to the floor harshly.

‘You think I didn’t notice your marks? How you gazed after those guards who brought you? For all my faults I am an intelligent creature, Omega. The day of our wedding your beloved Alphas will be invited with the other nobles of the Veruda and Busan lands to celebrate the marriage. And you will personally slaughter them all at my command!’


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yugyeom (if you like GOT7 maybe avoid the first bit of this chapter) and the wedding begins with a twist

It was dark in the rice flour mill.

Untrustful of merchants and commoners in case they attempted to poison him and his forces, Sato had established his own mill to grin the flour. Two donkeys would be hooked up to the wooden arms and walk in endless circles, allowing the circular stone to grind the rice. It was simple really, a small system occasionally deposited more rice in to the grinder and Sato rarely had to lift a finger.

At least usually that’s how things went. But occasionally this job would be delegated to those unfortunate to experience Sato’s wrath.

If one was to peak in to the dark mill, they would squint in the faint light of the moon, and behold a pitiful sight indeed.

For weeks an Omega had been forced to move that grinder by himself, his broken fingers strapped to the arms. Blood had long since stained the wood in gruesome patterns as his skin was rubbed raw by constant friction.

But the pain didn’t seem to bother him. Nothing would bother the Omega in this state, not hunger or thirst or any other kind of need.   
What use was a prisoner who struggled? The flour production wouldn’t be efficient if the Omega kept stopping for his own personal needs. No, just one harsh push in to Omega Space and the command to, ‘Grind the flour, don’t stop for anything’, had seen this huge Omega reduced to a hunched over, glazed-eyed creature who walked endless circles.

If you listened closely, you’d hear the very slight mutterings coming out of his mouth, ‘h-hyungs….p-please’ over and over in an endless litany.

But perhaps the cruelest part of the work could be seen in his bony feet which endlessly traipsed the dirt and straw covered mill. For Sato’s favourite torture was to slit the Omega’s soles so their endless walking would prohibit the wound from healing and cause immense pain with every step.

In the darkness of the rice flour mill, Kim Yugyeom continued to limp, his pleas fading out in to the night as the torture continued, oblivious to the laughing and jeering of the Alphas who took turns peeking in at him on their breaks.

Just a few buildings away in the main castle keep, Prince Jungkook had no idea what had befallen his friend. Instead he had been spending long sleepless nights huddled beside the bed, his eyes puffy and red from tears as he awaited what was supposed to be the happiest day of someone’s life.  
Their wedding day.

A day which had come about far too soon.

It seemed his body wasn’t dry yet as new tears streamed down his face, his body being twisted and pulled in every direction for the servants sent to dress him. The Omegas styling his hair had the most horrifying blank stares, and didn’t react to a single thing Jungkook said. Instead their hands simply continued in their work as another Omega pulled his arms in to the sleeves of the elaborate white wedding robes.

The plan had been for Jungkook to poison or kill Sato, but the Alpha hadn’t come close enough to have any hope of that. Instead Jungkook had come to realise that the only way he would every get out of this alive was if his packmates were able to save him.

When Sato ordered him to kill them this evening in the throne room, Jungkook would have no way to help his beloved Alphas. He could only pray that because of his lack of muscle and inability to fight effectively his Alphas would be able to stop him.

Being dead would be far better than seeing his Alphas in pools of their own blood.

Blankly, Jungkook realised that the Omegas were done and stared at himself in the mirror. Beyond the sunken cheeks from too many meals thrown up out of anxiety, and the slightly red eyes, he had to admit he looked beautiful.

Like a porcelain doll, all ready for Sato to break.

‘Omega! It is time to go!’

Jungkook swallowed the lump in his throat, his usual sweet smell bittered by his depressive state. He could only hope and pray that his Alphas could act before he was given the order.

Through the long hallways he walked, the clicking of his heels loud in the echoey spaces. A squad of Alpha guards kept him trapped on his route, and allowed no one to see him in his wedding finery.

All too soon the huge doors were opening and Jungkook was blinking to adjust to the light of the moon which poured in to the glass-walled throne room. It had been especially designed for a moment like this, a marriage during the full moon.

His inner Omega howled and thrashed in his mind as he caught sight of a smug-faced Sato standing at the entrance to the room, his arm out ready to escort him down the aisle.

Eyes filling with hatred, Jungkook stepped forward and prepared himself to stand through the ceremony, knowing a sword would be at his back the whole time should be act out.

Sato smirked at the hatred in Jungkook’s eyes, and held up his hand for silence.

‘Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Whilst I know you were prepared to see us begin our walk down the aisle, I must first deal with a threat in this room. Or rather this Omega will deal, with it for me,’ Sato announced loudly.

No.  
No this could not be happening.  
He was supposed to have time during the ceremony!  
Time for his Alphas to act!  
No! Stop! Please!

Sato’s eyes went crimson as his scent poured over Jungkook like a wave, drowning his inner Omega who arose to snap at the intrusion. Jungkook tried in vain to not breathe in the pheromones but he could feel his mind slipping in to that strange fog.

‘Omega! Kill your packmates!’

Jungkook screamed raggedly as his body was forced in to his wolf form, the full moon meaning his wolf would have the most strength as a killer. As his vision faded in to a crimson haze, a snarl ripped past his lips, and any shred of Jungkook’s inner Omega was shoved away as his eyes caught sight of the horrified looking Alphas he called his hyungs.

‘Oh Lupa no!’ he vaguely registered hearing Jin say before Jungkook was leaping with a furious snarl and the room descended in to utter chaos.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom whump and fluff, and he is reunited with some familiar faces

The first time Im Jaebum had met Yugyeom he and his pack had instantly accepted the athletic Omega in to their group. Which was saying something, because Omegas had been trying to join their pack for just over a year, and every single one of them was sent packing.

The Im pack were heads of the militant group under Namjoon, and thus had risen quite high in the societal status of Namjoon’s province.  
So naturally beautiful Omegas would bow before them with their scents just oozing out in to the air.

‘Please take care of me Alphas!’ They’d say.

Every one of them nursed their pride as they stormed away in disgrace. Though no matter how much they denied the fact that they needed another Omega to balance out their pack, and reassured Bam Bam that he was perfectly loved and would not be cast out for another, they could all feel that their bond was incomplete.

It was the first sunny day in weeks, and the Alphas had fondly allowed their energetic Omega to race on ahead to the orchards. Jinyoung had promised to cook them all a pie tonight if they picked him enough fruit, and the promise of the sweet dessert had the rest of the pack salivating.

They had wandered slowly to the orchards until the sound of Bam Bam’s loud screech caused them to shift and race ahead, their paws pounding against the grass. And when they burst out of the bushes and saw Bam Bam in wolf form cowering under a huge black wolf, Jaebum didn’t even think before he was letting out a guttural snarl and used his huge front paw to swipe the stranger in the face, shoving him off of Bam Bam’s prone form.

With a cry of surprise the black furred stranger was thrown aside, his head smacking hard against the ground and leaving him dazed.  
Unwilling to let his enemy have the advantage, Jackson leapt atop of the stranger, his jaws closing threateningly over the throat of the wolf, prepared to bite down if ordered.

The stranger didn’t even struggle but instead was frozen with a wide-eyed stare.

‘WAIT!’

All eyes snapped to Bam Bam who had struggled to his feet.

‘HE HELPED ME!’

Immediately Jackson was letting go of his hold around the stranger’s throat and leaping away from the black form. The rest of the packmates stared at Bam Bam questioningly until the ruffled Omega had regained his witts.

‘A Beta burst out of the bushes whilst I was distracted, and he fought him off of me after he heard me cry out. You can see the blood over there from where the attacker fled,’ Bam Bam explained.

Feeling a twinge of guilt in his heart for having misread the situation, Jaebum shifted back to his human form and held a hand out to the stranger.

‘It seems I was mistaken. I apologise for attacking you like that after you defended our Omega,’ he said politely.

With a small shudder, the stranger shifted back in to human form and Jaebum took in the dirtied robes, wild hair and worn out boots of the man. But what stuck out the most was the handsome face beneath the grime, and the huge doe eyes that stared innocently up at the Alpha.

The strong scent of Omega also poured off of the young man, which seemed in direct defiance of the boy’s tall and muscled form, and the fact that he had fought off Bam Bam’s attacker without any injury to himself.

Clearly the others had noticed the Omega state of the stranger, because Jackson now had puppy eyes directed at Jaebum out of guilt for also attacking the boy.

‘It’s okay sir. I-I’ll go now,’ the Omega murmured quietly, his beautiful gaze now directed at the grass as he moved to stand up and leave.

Something about the Omega leaving seemed to rip at Jaebum’s heart and he sent a glance around at his packmates who were watching him expectantly, a knowing look in their eyes.

‘Hang on a moment, Omega. We’re about to go fruit picking and if you have no one to be going home to now we’d like you to join us’.

The pure joy that lit up the Omega’s features, coupled with an adorable, ‘Really? Yes please!’ had all of their hearts melting.  
That day Kim Yugyeom joined the Im Pack. (It was later discovered that he had been living on the streets as pack after pack cast him out for being ugly).

Though perhaps joining the Im pack had led Yugyeom to his current fate. As Jaebum and the rest of the Im pack slunk around the courtyard shadows of the Veruda castle, he could recall his last encounter with Namjoon.

‘It seems Sato wants every noble to be at his wedding. This will be a golden opportunity for Jungkook and the rest of our pack to act, so since we’ll be taking you along with us as part of our detail, you’ll have plenty of time to go and fetch your Omega’.

The grin hadn’t faded from any of their faces after overhearing one of the guards mentioning a tall Omega ‘in the rice flour mill’.

Though none of them had really understood what Yugyeom’s roll in the rice mill would entail until Youngjae was happily throwing open the doors to greet his Omega, and had stopped dead in his tracks, causing the rest of the pack to glance over his shoulders at what had gotten him so spooked.

‘Oh Lupa, no……’ Jinyoung whispered.

In the clear light of the full moon it was easy to make out the tall form walking in faltering, pained strides, bare feet impossibly dark brown from layers upon layers of dried blood, dirt and straw. The hands strapped to the wooden arms of the grinder were also covered in blood, and the fingers splayed crookedly as if broken. 

Through the thin Omegan robe, Yugyeom’s ribs could clearly be seen and Jaebum faintly registered Bam Bam sobbing at the sight of the younger Omega.

If his mind wasn’t pulsing with the desire to slowly eviscerate whoever had done this, Jaebum probably would have cried too, Alpha pride be damned.  
But perhaps the most worrying sight was Yugyeom’s blank gaze, and his complete ignoring of the sight of the Alphas he’d been so reluctant to leave.

‘He’s deep in Omega space, so deep he doesn’t even know we’re here’.

Jaebum didn’t even need to register who said it, they were all thinking the same thing.

Uncharacteristically slowly, Jackson approached Yugyeom and as the Omega circled around again, Jackson halted the wooden arm, though his bulging muscles through his shirt conveyed the force he was having to use as Yugyeom continued to try and move forward.

‘Yugyeom? Can you hear me baby?’

No reaction.

So apparently this was the level of Omega space in which they completely shut down from outside stimuli. Great.

‘You’re not going to get through to him,’ Bam Bam whispered, his scent souring with anxiety.

Youngjae placed his hand on Jaebum’s arm and when Jaebum turned to him it was clear that both he and Youngjae understood what they would need to do.  
‘His brain needs to be shocked out of the commands,’ Youngjae stated as calmly as he could.

‘And just how do you propose to do that?’ Jackson grunted from where he was pushing back against the wooden arm.

Jaebum strode forward to where Yugyeom continued to attempt to push the grinder and with only a moment’s hesitation leaned in and bit down hard on Yugyeom’s mating bite, which he himself had placed directly over the Omega glands years earlier.

Yugyeom’s reaction was immediate as he screeched in pain and shock, his mind being thrust out of the headspace he had been in for so long was a shock to his system.

Jaebum let his fangs sink back in to his gums as he moved to slow the fall of his Omega. Without the drive from Sato’s order, Yugyeom’s body had finally given up to exhaustion, hunger and pain, sending the Omega in to a dead faint.

Awkwardly sprawled in his Alpha’s lap as his hands were still tied to the bar, Yugyeom looked like death warmed over under all the grime, and as the rest of the pack were crowding around to scent and comfort the inert form of their mate.

Unknowingly Yugyeom sighed a little in his sleep as their protective feelings transmitted through the bond, a bond he hadn’t been able to feel since he had left.

The first thing Yugyeom registered was the feeling of rocking back and forth and a rolling motion going on beneath him. Wind was rushing past him but the warm body at his back and the thick woollen cloak draped over his front meant he wasn’t nearly as affected by the cold as he should have been in his thin robe.

His mind still lost in an exhausted fog, Yugyeom experimentally tried to adjust his body and gasped hoarsely at the shrieks of pain his muscles and limbs sent his way.  
At the sound, the same strong arms were tightening around his body and a loud voice spoke directly in his ear, with a tone that spoke of pure Alpha command.

‘Sleep Omega’.

And Yugyeom was lost to shadow.

The next time he awoke it was to burning, blinding pain.

He rocketed in to awareness and shrieked loudly, the sound tearing through his throat as bright light filtered through his streaming eyes.

‘Hold him!’

‘I can’t work whilst he’s fighting me!’

Good, Yugyeom thought, please don’t keep working on giving me such pain.

Rough hands were gripping his ankles as they kept touching his feet and Yugeyom couldn’t help but wail as burning liquid was poured on to the open soles of his feet.

‘Jackson hold down that leg’

Amidst the pain and terror from his last registered memories, Yugyeom didn’t even think to recognise the familiar name, and the tears in his vision obscured the sight of his Alphas.

A renewed piercing pain had him fighting anew, arms pulling desperately against the hands that fought him.

‘No’ his raw voice gasped. ‘Let me go!’

There was grief in the voice that responded, and Yugyeom thought it strange that his captors should sound caring as they tortured him.

‘Younjae, hold this to his mouth and nose, it’s not humane to keep him awake while I stitch his feet’.

No! Yugyeom would not let them do what they wished with his body. He didn’t remember much, and his memory of the last few weeks was blurry at best, but he knew Sato got to do whatever he wanted during that time. But now he had resurfaced he refused to back down.

With a fierce cry he twisted harshly to the side and threw himself off of the table surface, uncaring of the spike of pain that made his vision flash white when he landed on the floor.

With streaming eyes and nose he scrambled as much as he could on the floor, uncaring of the slick slips of blood his feet created and the shattering agony of his hands.

Sounds of shock filled the room as he attempted to scramble for the door, until a heavy weight was dropping atop his back and pinning him to the floor.

Other hands twisted him around and he was startled by the sight of familiar charcoal eyes mere inches from his own.

‘Yugyeom, calm down baby,’

No, surely that voice couldn’t belong to his beloved Youngjae.

‘That’s right, it’s me baby’

So apparently he’d said the last thing out loud.

His frozen state at the sight of his mate in such a foreign place caused the tears to slow and a slight spark of hope to alight in his chest, but it also allowed time for a cold cloth to be clamped over his mouth and nose.

A sickly sweet scent invaded every thought and breath and he was soon falling in to darkness again to the sound of soothing words the most gentlest touches he’d felt in a long time.

‘We’re right here with you baby. I know you’re confused and scared now but you’re going to be fine. Sleep now and when you wake we will give you so many cuddles and kisses you’ll be begging to be rid of us’.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one you've all been waiting for. The showdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait, I wrote out a way longer version of this and then it deleted on me before uploading. But here we go in the meantime!

His plan was going perfectly.

The pathetic excuse for a pack were shifting to counter the enraged Omega that was their ‘precious Jungkookie’, and yet Sato could clearly see they had no desire to hurt him.

And that would be their downfall.

With a sharp grin, Sato lounged back in his throne, content to watch the chaos and destruction play out below.

Jungkook had flown at Jin, his fangs bared and eyes blazing with murderous intent. Jin was bowled over by the sudden leap and Sato watched as he frantically put up his paws in defence of his throat. Those snapping white teeth were barely being held back before Jungkook was shoved off of Jin by a horrified looking Jimin.  
Jungkook slowly got his paws back under him and stood, hackles raised and a snarl echoing around the room. His eyes were glazed with Omega purple, and he had absolutely no recognition of his family.

Sato couldn’t be prouder of his future mate.

Oh how wonderful it would be to wake the Omega up from his trance and see him wailing in a pool of blood as the realisation of what he had done registered. Maybe Sato would even display the heads of the Alphas on the castle walls as a warning.

This would be the last time anyone tried to get rid of him.

Humming in satisfaction, Sato watched as Jungkook chose a new target and the flurry of activity began again.

‘Omega! Cancel all orders!’ Namjoon barked out loudly.

Jungkook didn’t even twitch from where he was wrestling with Yoongi.

The panic on the head Alpha’s face was delicious to see. By the end of the fight Sato would practically be drunk off of the scent of terror and rage.  
The Omega was clearly not a fighter, that was easy enough to see as he blindly barrelled himself in to his opponents and only focussed on going for the neck.  
It was comforting for Sato to know his Omega would be useless in a fight against him if the little wench decided to be difficult.

‘Omega! Stop!’

Again the counter orders of Namjoon were useless.

Sensing the biggest threat, Jungkook turned his attentions to Namjoon and the two of them went rolling across the room, each one fighting to land on the top of one another. But from where Sato sat, it was clear that the pack Alpha was using only a small part of his strength.

Throughout the battle, Sato had primarily focussed on a few wolves at a time, but the sound of a clear and authoritative voice caused him to whip his head around in surprise.

‘Omega! Kill your enemies!’

The violet colour of Jungkook’s eyes flickered on and off again as he regained his feet from where Namjoon had thrown him.

No one moved.

The Omega panted harshly before whipping his white furred head around to fix his eyes unerringly on Sato.

Oh no.

Those bastard Alphas had realised that the only way to stop Sato’s command was give him a command similar enough to the one he already had!

Before Sato could shift or even draw his sword a flash of white leapt towards him and the last thing he saw was furious violet eyes before sharp teeth were clamping around his throat and darkness engulfed him.

King Sato, the terror of Veruda, was dead.


	17. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that's it folks, the final part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you to everyone for their support through this journey! Your kudos and comments have been so awesome. Please continue to comment if you have any ideas as to where you want me to go from here with BTS works. All ideas welcome

The throne room of Veruda castle looked far removed from what it once was.

Where cold stone and black iron had previously decorated the space, blooming jasmine and honeysuckle were looped around rose gold décor. The cold moonlight was replaced by the evening sun, and the guests were no longer cowering from the might of King Sato.

Instead they milled around, laughing and drinking apple cider, filling the room with joyful noise.

It had been a month since Sato had been slain in Jungkook’s rage, and since then reform had been sweeping the land like a tidal wave.

No more purely Omega servants with their glazed eyes and Omega Space commands.  
No more pain and suffering.

Amongst the guests were the Kim pack, with Namjoon standing strong and tall at its head. All were dressed in fine suits, their handsome faces drawing glances from all those in attendance. No Omegas dared make a move to seduce them though, after all, rumours of the fierce Omega in their midst had made sure Jungkook would be their only beloved Omega.

The sudden sound of trumpets had everyone turning to face the grand carved doors of the throne room entrance.

They were pulled open by ready attendants, and the trumpet calls heralded a small, but gorgeous Omega’s entrance.

Jungkook was dressed in a long, flowing rose-gold robe, with gold painted roses stitched in to the waist band. They had been placed in his hair too, and the gold dust on his eyelids flickered with every step.

All heads in the room bowed at his entrance, except for Namjoon, who had moved to stand by the throne with a golden crown in hand, and a proud smile on his face.  
Jungkook reached the throne and sat delicately as Namjoon placed the crown on his head.

‘Behold, the new king of Veruda and Busan! Behold Jeon Jungkook, the Omega Queen’

Cheers filled the air, and the world had never seemed more perfect.

‘Are you ready?’

Jungkook wasn’t certain he was brave enough, but he nodded anyway in response to Jimin’s query.

‘You looked gorgeous at the coronation!’ Taehyung added sweetly.

With his two Alphas fussing over his clothing and fixing his crown, Jungkook could almost believe he was back where he started, in that lonely palace with his manservants.

News of his parent’s death only days after Sato’s demise should have upset him more than it did, but all Jungkook felt was relief at the knowledge that now he could regain the two thrones and keep his people safe from tyranny.

‘Thank you darling,’ Jungkook whispered, before he took a steadying breath and moved to stand beside the rest of his pack at the doors to the royal balcony.  
Below Jungkook could already hear the loud clamour of voices as just about everyone in the two kingdoms came to hear his first address as queen.

‘It’s time,’ he stated as calmly as he could.

With a smile of gentle assurance, his Alphas opened the doors and allowed Jungkook to step out and face his people.

A hush fell over the crowd at the sight of him.

As he prepared himself to speak, he scanned the crowd for faces he recognised and spotted the Im pack right at the front of the crowd, dressed in their soldier’s uniforms and keeping people back. Though their attention was supposed to be on the crowd, Jungkook smiled at the way they huddled unconsciously closer to Yugyeom, who was dressed in normal attire beside them.

The Omega would never be a warrior again, not with his mangled hands and feet.

Though it hadn’t dampened his spirit, or the love of his packmates.

Taking strength from their presence, Jungkook let words flow from his lips.

‘People of Veruda and Busan. Today I have become your Queen, the first in a line of Kim rulers I pray shall be long lasting,’ Jungkook announced, before a taking a breath to continue.

‘For centuries our people have shunned Omegas, and have treated them no better than slaves. I refuse to let this continue. Anyone who does not wish to see the freedom of our Omega brethren is free to leave these lands at their will. If you stay and continue to perverse these new laws you shall be punished to the full extent of the law’.

No one in the crowd protested, and the silent acceptance gave strength to his message.

‘Veruda and Busan both have had a reputation for tyranny and fear for far too long. They have been united under a new Queen, and with a new people. I now declare a joining of these two kingdoms under the collective name Praesidium, which in our ancestor’s language, meant ‘fortress’. Together we will be a fortress for all those who are weary, hurt and hunted by the world. May this future be bright!’

Though he was made almost deaf by the cheers of his people, Jungkook had never felt so happy.


End file.
